halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CybCell Intelligence Systems
|divisions= |size= |employed=340,000 |era= |affiliation= }} CybCell® Intelligence Systems (CCIS), founded by Francisco Martell in 2449, is a leading technology megacorporation headquartered in Cedros, Jacinto. History Logo Design Founding Francisco Martell was born in Lisbon, Portugal on in 2418, the last child of four in the Martell family, founders of Martell Enterprises, which owned a majority stake in . Despite coming from a family of wealth, Francisco desired a company of his own, but being the youngest child in the family, he would not be the heir of his family's empire and set out to found his own when the time came. As a child, Francisco was a gifted student in computer and systems science. By the age of ten, Francisco had built his own working drone, and after three grueling years of failure, implemented a basic artificial intelligence inside the drone. The AI only lasted for a month before malfunctioning, but for a teenager it was a remarkable achievement. Francisco's intelligence excelled beyond most others at his secondary school, graduating at the age of sixteen. He attended the University of Cambridge to study physics and materials engineering and soon graduated with a Ph.D in physics and used his money received from his family to begin the foundation that would become CybCell. The problem was that corporate competition on Earth had reached levels that could only be described as pure insanity, and in 2447 Francisco left Earth, emigrating to the world of Jacinto. The colony was in the midst of a massive wave of economic growth that later became historically known as the Golden Century, and was the perfect location to setup his future giant. For two years, Francisco spent time getting accustomed to his new world, setting up connections within the colonial government using his family's influence and allying with smaller corporations that had been founded on Jacinto. Headquartered in the capital city of Cedros, CybCell specialized in technology development and setup a formal agreement, selling their products to the colonial government and the local defence force. Over the next decade, CybCell quickly cemented itself as one of the top companies on Jacinto, expanding all over the colony with ambitions beyond. In 2452, Francisco bought out many of his competitors and later aimed for Augmentix Industries. The once independent corporation was a leading researcher into cybernetics and medical nanotechnology, a field that Francisco wanted to invest in. Following an intensive series of negotiations, CybCell eventually bought the majority of Augmentix's assets in 2454, following a period of rapid decline in the past two years. A number of conspiracy theories sprouted up afterwards, bringing up accusations that the decline was due to corporation sabotage funded by Martell, though no investigations were ever launched. Following the purchase CybCell reopened Augmentix, instead it was repurposed into a weapon and shipbuilding manufacturing company, while another subsidiary would take up the reigns of cybernetic research and development, known as Adjunt Cybernetics. Meanwhile the Kahl Corporation was also founded with the purpose of researching Nanomedicine and other medical technology. Over the next two decades, CybCell continued to grow, opening several facilities across Jacinto in Cedros, Vidaes, Rhodes, Corpond, and Whitebank. The largest facility on Jacinto is located in Whitebank, named the Whitebank Cliffs Campus is CybCell's leading office for medical technology research, partnered with University of Whitebank Medical Center (UWMC). In 2474, Cliffs Campus made a breakthrough in medical nanotechnology with the intent to integrate miniature bots with military biomedical foam to start temporarily repairing damaged organs and even reconstructing lost tissue, while also diagnosing the wound and transmitting it directly to medics and doctors in real-time. Despite early tests, tests with patients in UWMC proved a failure. The biofoam made it difficult for the nanobots to function correctly, either getting stuck within the foam, or failing to activate. Doctors were able to eventually treat the patients, but by the end of the tests, two patients had died. Following this, the research was suspended indefinitely and the team was retasked with another project. The nanomachine-fused biofoam project would not reemerge until the outbreak of the Insurrection. Meanwhile, drone development was going better than other CybCell projects. In 2477, CybCell's first mass-produced drone, the Riot Response Unit (RRU) was popular with law enforcement and military police, with even the taking interest. CybCell had also introduced the first class in the Personal Oceanic Exploration Device (POED) series, a sphere-shaped drone that could survive and operate in dangerous depths and map the floor of the ocean. The POED was even more successful, with colonial geologists seeking to use them to map the oceans of human worlds across the Orion Arm, as well as marine enthusiasts seeking to get up close with various marine life. Rising Competition Venturing Into New Frontiers The New Millennium Human-Covenant War The Siege Subsidiary Organizations Adjunt Cybernetics Augmentix Heavy Industries Crimson Siris Kahl Corporation Martell Spacelines Martell Spacelines (stock symbol: MSL) was formed in 2482 and opened major operations in 2485 following successful test runs of the ''Aquila''-class spaceliner. By the turn of the century, the fleet of Aquila spaceliners numbered a total of fifteen, with the addition of hundreds of . The experience and services seen on MAS spacecraft received a reception that soon found the subsidiary becoming one of the highest rated organizations that focused on space tourism and interstellar travel. The design and positive reaction of the Aquila-class soon prompted the UNSC to license the design for the establishment of humanity's final wave of colonization at the end of the 25th Century. Designated as the Griffin-class, this passenger cruise liner was re-purposed as a colony ship, capable of carrying 4,000 colonists to the edges of human space as the era of colonization neared its end. By 2513, the UNSC had noticed that the number of Griffin's produced had overestimated the demand of new settlements, and had decided to place the surplus colony ships in storage. With the advent of the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC approved to reintroduction of the Griffin-class in 2527, retrofitting it for war rather than civilian expansion. Throughout the war, the Griffin-class would serve across numerous campaigns, transporting troops to besieged colonies to bring the fight to the Covenant while other ships were transformed into mobile hospitals resulting in thousands of lives being saved. Technology Artificial Intelligence Drones and Automated Service Machines Riot Response Unit series Introduced in May 2482, the Riot Response Unit was a drone developed to address rising concerns of unrest that began to worsen across the colonies in the late 25th century. The drone was a massive success, being adopted by a large number of law enforcement agencies all over human space. By the end of the year, CybCell had sold over a two million units, becoming its fastest selling product in the company's twenty-eight year history. About seventy-six centimeters wide, the RRU was designed with near limitless modularity in mind, which can be equipped with a wide variety of non-lethal weaponry. Built into the drone are two launchers, capable of holding a maximum of two smoke or gas warheads such as lachrymal agents for crowd dispersal. Non-lethal firearms can also be attached, allowing police and military forces equip the drone with rubber bullets, pepper spray, and tasers. The RRU also features another built-in camera and miniaturized high-frequency speaker that allows the drone to remotely connect to a Long Range Acoustic Device (LRAD). However, its size makes its range limited, with a near field of only five meters. To operate, the RRU is flown using a combination of electromagnetic propulsion and magnetic levitation, but its size and weak power source can only allow the RRU to remain in the air for a limited period of time. While the RRU is popular among law enforcement, its propulsion and under-powered power plant started to create a lot of frustration by its users. To address this, CybCell released a variant of the RRU that is flown via a rotor system in 2494. Personal Oceanic Exploration Device series Five years after the release of the RRU, CybCell announced the Personal Oceanic Exploration Device (POED) series, marketing it as an affordable, commercially available surveyor for professionals and amateur enthusiasts of all types. Described as roughly the size and shape of a , the POED is light and easy to handle, and built for ease of use regardless of age or disability. Designed to assist in the mapping and exploration of large bodies of water, the POED features a extensively powerful camera for taking pictures and streaming in the depths of oceans in any situation. The POED excels at low-light photography, working alongside the camera's filters to restore lost color without the need of time consuming photo editing afterwards. It also has an integrated flash that allows photos to be taken even in the darkest depths. A large number of sensors are placed around the sphere that detect and map the space around it, automatically recording and providing oceanographic data in real time that was uploaded to a central cloud network that could be accessed by any geologist or oceanographer. The sensors and camera also allow the POED to analyze the composition of the body of water its in as well as assisting in humanely studying and observing various forms of oceanic life on planetary bodies. The frame and outer shell of the POED is composed mostly of a syntactic foam, featuring a mix of hollow glass and polymer microspheres suspended in an epoxy resin with a thin coating of titanium carbide covering the outer shell. This allows the the device to survive compressive forces at sixteen kilometer depths. Following a massive marketing campaign and hype surrounding the device a year after its announcement, the POED was finally released in 2488. The device was an instant hit, selling more than thirteen million units in its first year. The POED continued to dominate and smash sales records years after its release, selling over one-hundred and eighty-four million units by the turn of the century. By 2507, the CybCell had built successor models that improved on the design and specifications, as well as introducing a heavier model, the Heavy Oceanic Deepsea Observer (HODOR), allowing users to map and explore the deepest regions of a planet's oceans. Autonomous Waste Collector series PEACEKEEPER series Cybernetics Medical Nanotechnology Medical technology Shipbuilding Partnerships United Nations Space Command CybCell began its relationship with the United Nations Space Command shortly before the outbreak of the Insurrection. The partnership began when Augmentix was contracted by the UNSC for the design and development of new armaments for modernizing the UNSC Armed Forces. This was met with difficulty as was prepared to aggressively protect their monopoly on the defense industry at all times. Despite pressure from Misriah, Augmentix continues its relationship with the UNSC well into the 2550s, still supplying arms and other military components to the Army and Air Force. Since the release of the Riot Response Unit, a number of UNSC military police as well as the Office of Naval Intelligence have adopted the drone into service. CybCell's PEACEKEEPER line of combat drones were also adopted by the UNSC prior to the beginning of , seeing extensive service with elite infantry such as and the Army Airborne during both the Insurrection and Human-Covenant War. Since 2553, CybCell has had a close partnership with the UNSC Navy's Institute for Intelligent Systems providing assistance and technical data for the creation of new shipboard artificial intelligence constructs for the Navy's rejuvenated fleet. Jacintan Colonial Defence Force iniCom Halifax Spacewerx Facilities Jacinto Reach Earth Cambridge Mazovia Arcadia Controversies Corporate Warfare Crimson Siris Cybernetics Research Kahl Corporation Scandal Board of Directors Category:Commonwealth Organizations